Cookies and Cream
by Exotick
Summary: It all started with miscommunication, viagra, cookies, a bit of alcohol, and the wrong visitor. How is Amy going to fix this mess now?


**AN: **_I'm considering making this a full story hence the unfinished ending that leaves off what happens afterwards. If I get enough people who comment that they want it longer I'll do it but I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

**Viagra**

* * *

Everything was going according to plan: things were going to get steamy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Amy said incredulously as she fumbled around her kitchen with batter on her cheeks as her pink apron was tied around her tiny waist. She grabbed several of the viagra pills she had purchased and crushed them into a fine powder. She mixed the powder into a bowl of melted chocolate and dabbed them decoratively on top of the cookies she baked and prayed that Sonic wouldn't notice the added ingredient.

This was the plan: Amy was to go on an amazing date with her blue hero and after dinner she'd give him some of her cookies so by the time they finished up, the viagra would kick in. It seemed crazy but Rouge said this was the only way she could successfully get the blue hedgehog to show how he felt about her. They were already past their teenage years and time was futile. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Plus, if they were going to get married one day then it didn't matter how early they would get intimate. Just thinking about it made the pink hedgehog blush pink as she held her cheeks and smiled stupidly. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of a reaction the blue hedgehog would have after the drugs kicked in.

She squealed just thinking about it then the doorbell rang, making her jump and hurry up her pace. She made sure everything was set in place as she glanced around the room, placing the cookies in a large pretty heart shaped plastic plate. The table was decorated romantically: china plates, wine glasses, red tabletop, candles, and roses arranged along it.

Amy nodded, appeased at the decor and threw her apron off, set it in a drawer, and checked herself in the reflection in a nearby mirror. She wore a velvet open slit halter dress with black heels and diamond stud earrings in each ear along with a matching necklace. Even her quills were rearranged differently: wavy all the way down her back and her bangs were curled to the side. It wasn't her usual look. Far from it actually but she wanted to look more alluring and spice things up a bit to get a different reaction from her blue blur.

She grabbed her main ingredients. "Sonikku!" Amy answered the door excitedly, holding out her batch of goods. "I made you cookies!"

The moment her eyes locked with the ones on the other side of the door, her brows rose in particular curiosity. It wasn't the blue she adored but rather the black and red striped hedgehog that made her feel somewhat intimidated under his gaze. He looked disgruntled as he stood there crossed armed, eyes shut tightly, twitching like he was in a bad mood. Then again, when wasn't he in a bad mood? What was even stranger was the fact that he was standing at her door. She didn't even know that he knew where she lived or why he would even be here.

"Is Sonic with you?" Amy asked, checking around the ebony hedgehog for any signs of the blue hedgehog only to see no trace at all.

"He had to go battle some bots." Shadow said flatly but it almost sounded monotone and like he hated the taste of those words.

Her heart dropped, sadness radiating from her now. She was well aware that Eggman was on vacation right now as odd as that sounded. She couldn't understand why Shadow would lie about this and cover up for Sonic; they weren't even friends.

"How do you know?" Amy asked, her face crestfallen. "Where you two racing again?"

"Hm," he replied. He looked annoyed like he hated being there and was ready to sprint off any second.

Amy's shoulders dropped, connecting the dots on her own. "So you two were racing and since you lost… Sonic made you come instead because he'd think I'd believe you if he used that excuse?"

"I didn't lose." He barked, snapping his blood colored eyes open to glare at her.

Amy looked away, feeling weird under his glare. "Just tell him that if he didn't want to go on a date with me, he could have just said that instead up putting my hopes up for the countless time," she said, her lower lip quivering as her hope of today was shattered.

"I'm not a messenger." Shadow snapped, getting ready to run off when he heard her sniffle and he noticedAmy's eyes began to fill with tears.

He froze, unsure of what to do.

Amy began sniffling her cries as she suddenly broke out in front of him. Shadow looked away, feeling somewhat guilty. He hated seeing girls cry, something not many knew, because he always pictured Maria crying. He clicked his tongue. "Fine. I'll tell him." He said, hoping she'd stop as he got in his sprint stance when he suddenly felt her grip his arm. "What are you doing?"Shadow snapped angrily. "Let go."

"Stay at least, won't you?" Amy said through her teary, blinking eyes. "Would you have some of my food so it doesn't go to waste?"

"I hate sweets." Shadow answered plainly.

"Not the cookies." Amy said with blushing cheeks. "I mean the salmon and pasta."

Shadow opened his mouth to reject her but stopped himself when he noticed her lip get ready to start quivering again. Instead he decided to purse his lips in distaste. It was an odd request but he somehow felt indebted to the annoying pink brat since he felt like part of her crying was his fault since he was the one bearing the bad news.

As his eyes lowered to look her over, he even noticed that he usual attire and look had been modified greatly. The way her dress tightened her body and her face, despite the tears, was heightened with beauty that her makeup emphasized more greatly. He pitted Sonic for missing the sight. It was obvious how much she had tried to look her best. She was a full woman now and could easily threaten Rouge in looks now.

"Well?" Amy asked, her lips pouting again obviously at his admiration.

Shadow closed his eyes, cursing himself for checking her out, but there was that sad look again and so he decided by saying; "Fine…"

"This way!" Amy instructed as she pulled him in, past her living room, and into the dining area where she sat him down at the table and made him a plate of food. It all happened so fast that Shadow wondered if she had fast speed of her own.

As he glanced down at his plate, he felt a weird sensation filled his body. It had been so long since the last time he had a meal set out for him to eat. Usually he cooked for himself at his own apartment and that was that. He wouldn't even eat with Rouge but he decided that the faster he ate; the sooner he'd be able to leave so he took a bite.

The taste was absolutely delicious and he could understand what people meant when they said "home cooked meals are better." His eyes soften. Even though the dinner wasn't exactly for him, it made him reminisce the past and made him feel slightly happy. Unfortunately that didn't last for long.

Amy wouldn't stop sighing from the moment she sat across from home which was ticking Shadow, who super looked uncomfortable as he shut his eyes, trying his best to ignore her. What she expecting something from him? He couldn't really understand women.

Shadow remembered witnessing once that after Sonic ran off from her chasing years ago that the young fox, Tails, had offered to speak to her and she yelled at him to leave her alone because he couldn't understand. Maybe that would work in this situation. "Want to talk about it?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Much to his annoyance, her eyes brightened as she grabbed his hands from across the table. "Oh, do I!" She exclaimed, while the ebony hedgehog was caught by surprise at how tight her grip was around his hands despite her delicate frame. No wonder Sonic always looked like she was killing him when the pink hedgehog would hug him tightly.

Amy was slightly terrifying.

"I can't believe he stood me up…"she sniffled, dropping the plate of freshly baked cookies on the table as she pulled her hands away from him and shoved her face into her hands. "He promised me he wasn't going to stand me up again and I can't believe I actually believed him." She complained and he averted his ways.

The ebony hedgehog glanced back up at the pink hedgehog when he heard glass noticed she had gotten a wine bottle and began pouring herself a class and chugging it immediately.

He raised a brow, amused at the change of characteristic. "Hm." He muttered.

"I get why people like this so much now when they're upset. I feel better already!" Amy said, but it was obvious she was trying too hard to swallow her feelings away.

He had already finished his food but wasn't sure how to make his exit and felt strange just walking away from a sad girl. "Hm," Shadowed answered again, raising a brow as the pink hedgehog continued to chug down her now fourth glass of wine.

She was going to get wasted.

It was a public that she wasn't a drinker therefore didn't know how to handle her alcohol. She already looked tipsy after all and was practically almost done with the bottle she didn't bother to share with him. It looked like a hardcore yet expensive brand.

Shadow glanced at the chocolate cookies in front of him and felt curiosity at what they might taste like since his plate had been delicious and he probably wouldn't get a chance at this again. He didn't think she would mind especially since she was just going off without even looking at him and so he reached over, got one, and took a bite.

Although he usually disliked sweets, the cookie did seem delicious and so he allowed himself to eat a few more as he made himself comfortable. It didn't seem like he could even escape easily. Amy continued to cry her heart out obvious to him as she complained about Sonic never accepting her feelings. While Amy was telling him about dates Sonic always stood up, Shadow felt an exhilaration he hadn't noticed before. His heart rate had increased and she felt a little flushed—crying over Sonic shouldn't have caused that. As he looked at Amy, he realized he was becoming sexually aroused. Had Amy Rose always been this attractive? He couldn't fathom how Sonic could even deny her.

Shortly afterward, Shadow began noticing tension between his thighs. He attempted to ignore it, but it increased and he could feel his penis hardening, quickly followed by twitching and he felt goose bumps up his arms which made him shiver.

Amy noticed him shiver, "Is the air conditioning too cool for you?"

"No," Shadow groaned as he held his head tightly. Even her voice was making him feel hotter. "I have to go." He snapped, suddenly jumping to his feet. In his agitated state, he misguided his quick step and uncharastically slipped on the floor, knocking the cookies onto the floor and around him.

"Oh, gosh, Shadow?" Amy cried out, bending over to help him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, extending her hand out to him.

He didn't answer as he kept his head hanging low, folded over, and his breathing seemed to get harder. The pink hedgehog worried if her food had made him feel sick or he had some allergic reaction. This was the first time she had ever seen him acting like this.

"Shadow?" Amy wondered, tilting her head to the side as he tightened his grip. "Ouch! That hurts! Let go!"

Unexpectedly, he pulled her down hard, causing the pink hedgehog to fall forward and onto her knees with a huff. She was about to lecture him when she opened her eyes and looked up but was shocked to see how his face was only inches away from her own. Not only that, but his eyes shone with hunger.

"Shadow!" Amy squealed, shoving herself back hard and hitting her head on the table's edge. She groaned but turned to him in surprise when she felt him grab her bent knees and lean forward."What do you think you're doing?"

He was hovering over her with a strange look in his eyes. "I feel… warm." He said in a slightly lower tone.

"I think maybe you're getting sick." Amy chuckled nervously, unsure of the situation, putting her hands against his hard chest to divide the contact which proved to be futile.

"I think it has to do with you." he admitted.

Amy blushed. "Me?"

"Hm," Shadow muttered softly, running his fingers through her quills and pulling them against his lips as he gave her an alluring stare. "You're so beautiful." He said.

Amy blushed furiously. "What are you talking about—" her words were cut short when she felt his lips suddenly slammed against her own.

It was her very first kiss.

Amy was frozen, unsure of what was happening or if it was really happening at all. Her eyes lowered as she noticed how soft his lips were against hers and they closed. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol controlling her movements or if there was a small part of her that wanted to do this but she began moving them against his own. His tongue moved around each lip, massaging his own against her own and then deep into her mouth to wrestle with her tongue as she bucked up in surprise but shyly moved her tongue with his.

She could still taste the chocolate in his mouth.

Amy moaned, pulling him over her as she battled his tongue and tasted the chocolate. The delicious choco… wait… the chocolate! This must have been the viagra talking and he just couldn't control himself and she had just tasted the viagra herself through his lips and the realization of what they were doing set in.

Amy pulled away, blushing furiously. "Shadow, stop… we shouldn't be doing this… I..."

"You've already made it hard." He whispered against her ear.

Amy shivered. "What do you mean hard?" she asked, her face still on fire.

"Me." Shadow said, pushing his lower half against hers so she could feel him and making her squeal and moan at the same time.

Amy let out an involuntary gasp at his hardness. "Oh, gosh."

She could feel her face flush even more and her pulse begin to race as she eyed his quivering, rigid hard-on. Oddly enough, she felt her own pussy quiver, she never realized how hot a man's cock could be. The oversized cock throbbed and strained outward from Shadow's athletic body. The stiff, long, fat cock was at least eight inches long and quite thick around. The cock head was bloated and larger around than the shaft, it was a pink color and it glistened with oozing cock cream.

"Shouldn't you help if you were the one who made me get this hard?" Shadow growled seductively, kissing along her neck and making her go weak again.

Amy felt like her face was going to explode in embarrassment but even though her mind was screaming at her to push him away, her body was demanding him to touch her more and make her feel good. She always knew he was attractive but she never imagined them in this type of situation. The things she and Shadow were doing and that she actually _liked_.

What was more was that she couldn't deny it: she wanted more and so she decided to let her desires command her body. She didn't care about the consequences right now. She was hot and yearning to touch him too.

"This is the only thing I'll do," Amy replied, again unaware that she was licking her lips, as she couldn't help but stare at his tremendous cock. "I've never done this before, though." she said breathlessly.

"Feel how hard I am for you…" he muttered, making her even hotter.

Even though her better judgment was attempting to burn through the alcohol induced fog it wasn't quite getting there. In her current intoxicated state Amy wasn't able to think quickly enough or react to the situation presented to her. She tentatively reached out and wrapped her fingers around as much of Shadow's cock as they would encircle. She couldn't believe how powerful and alive his cock felt in her hand. His cock jumped in her hand a couple of times and a large drop of pre-cum oozed from the head and glistened at the tip.

"Just like that…" he groaned, making her blush even more.

This was all so erotic and Shadow felt completely turned on. More than he had ever been before. Nothing could compare to this feeling with the pink hedgehog.

He couldn't help himself, Shadow raised the tight skirt of her dress over her pert ass and stroked her gently as he kissed her neck. By this point Amy could feel her wetness well up inside herself, She was gagging for release but knew it would come.

Then in her drunken, lustful daze she realized how exposed her body was she felt his hands leading to her core. Her cheeks burned and she stopped him momentarily. "I've never done something like this before… I…" Amy admitted shyly as she tried to cover her body.

If Amy was going to say anything it was lost in the loud cry that escaped her as Shadow's finger pushed inside her pussy. She was super wet. Sliding his other hand up her soft stomach, Shadow found her left tit and began teasing her while he made her juices come out more with his fingers.

"Ahhh, Shadow!" She moans out in surprise and subconsciously grinds into his fingers at the new pleasurable sensation.

He pumps his finger in and out of her, the knuckles of his other fingers gently grinding her mound each time his digit bottoms out in her. After thirty such strokes, he stopped and added his middle finger. He watched with lustful awe as her pussy stretched around the middle joints of his two fingers, each penetration accompanied by a wet sucking sound.

In fact, he knew a bit about the female anatomy because of Rouge, who he had a friends with benefits relationship once with, and he twisted his two fingers inside her so that his palm faced the ground. He hooked his fingers down, as if trying to tickle the inside of her belly button. Then he began short, rapid strokes in and out of her.

Amy gasped. "Oh Chaos!" She reached back and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Hm?"

Amy looked up at him shyly. "I..."she said cutely.

He knew about this too. "Feel like you're going to pee? It's fine. You won't." He grabbed her hand and gently moved it from his arm to her ass. "But will you spread yourself? I want to watch your beautiful pussy as you orgasm."

She hesitated at the lewdness of his request.

Shadow kissed her lips softly. "Please, Rose." He said huskily, making her shiver.

It worked. Amy leaned back, reached down with both hands, one for each labia, and spreads herself, widening her slit and clearly revealing the little pink asterisk of her asshole. Shadows's erection somehow grows even bigger, but he ignores it and resumes his fingering, the short in and out strokes against her g-spot.

Amy loved it. She raises herself up on tippy-toes and arches her back even more, giving him a better angle with which to continue finger fucking her. The tips of her own fingers grow white as she grinds into him, keeping herself open to him, like a flower in bloom. Every time his fingers pull back, pressing against her inside pleasure spot, she grunts, almost in pain, as if she is holding her orgasm inside her, refusing to let it escape.

His hand grows tired, but he does not stop, and her grunts morph into little whimpers of pleasure.

"Keep going," she moans. "Don't stop. Please."

"Not yet."

She could feel her own body asking for more.

"Touch me more." Amy pulled him close, dropping the steps of her dress, and offered her breasts to him. He bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth hungerly. She inhaled sharply as an electric current shot through her body straight to her pussy. "That feels so good… keep going." He obliged and gently bit her nipple. He allowed his hands to drift down her back and cup her ass. Again, she didn't resist or, for that matter, really mind him doing that.

"You taste so sweet," He admitted hungerly.

"I thought you hated sweet things?" Amy remarked,

"I changed my mind," Shadow said in a low seductive tone as he picked up her right leg and ran his tongue down her leg while his other hand rubbed her inner thigh, causing shivers to run down her spine and make her cheeks flush bright. "I want more." He said and soon his lips replaced his hand making his way down to her pussy.

He found her with his mouth, licking each one of her swollen pink lips, dipping his tongue as deep in her cunt as it would go and swirling it around inside her.

"Ah!" Amy gasped, clinging to his quills. "Right there!"

When his tongue found her clit and circled it, she went over the edge, thrusting up into his face, shuddering and crying out. Shadow took his wet face out of her pussy and, keeping her body between her legs, moved up and kissed her again, letting her taste herself on my mouth.

Again their tongues collided. She was emitting soft little pleasure moans when Shadow covered her firm mounds with his hands. When they broke for air, Amy wrapped her arms around his head and looked him in the eye with clouded lust around her. "I want you inside of me." she demanded.

"You're in control." Shadow announced, pulling her onto his lap and setting her wet pussy over his hard cock.

Amy let her excitement get the better of her as she pushed the tip in immediately and moaned in pain. "Ah, Shadow, hold it, slowly, you're a lot bigger than I thought," Amy admitted lowering herself slowly with her shoulder blades on his chest.

Then something happened that she was not expecting. He placed his hands on her arms and pushed them away from his thighs causing her to sink instantly on his cock, with her arms and his wrapped around her, and Amy screamed, "AH! It's my first time… Oh God Shadow, please don't move, please hold still."

"Relax, breathe deep," Shadow whispered against her ear. "I'll make you feel good soon enough."

"Ah, Shadow, nothing has ever been in me before. Gosh, are you sure? Ohhhhh God."

He pulled his face away to look at her in the eyes. "I've been making you feel good so far, haven't I?""

Amy blushed, gazing into his ruby eyes. "Yeah I guess so. Oh God Shadow, it hurts."

"Relax, relax, just relax."

They just remained motionless except for his leaning his chin on her right shoulder and blowing his warm breath over her right nipple.

After maybe five minutes Amy felt him flex his cock. She knew she was stuffed with meat. He waited a few more minutes then his right hand went to her mound and he was using the palm of his hand to massage it. Amy closed her eyes as the pain was dissipating and tried to concentrate on that pleasure developing at the clit.

Maybe in another five minutes the middle finger of Shadow's right hand went searching for the clit. He used his finger to slide it over the clit so softly. It was so aroused that it felt like his whole tongue was there. More and more sensation was developing at the clit and the pain from his cock was subsiding except for a very full feeling; every nerve in her canal was awake.

"Oh, gosh!" Amy moaned, jumping on his cock.

As she lowered herself farther, she drew her breath in sharply between her teeth and murmured happily again, and she continued to take his cock into her pussy in small increments like that. Shadow felt her pussy get wetter.

"You feel so good…" Shadow groaned, gripping her ass tighter and shoving he harder against his cock.

Moving slowly, as if she wanted to make their fucking last, she continued raising and lowering her body, taking his cock deep inside her pussy with every stroke. Shadow timed his movements and thrusted up to meet her, while touching her delectable breasts.

"I want you to make me cum," Amy happily informed him, while grinning lewdly.

"Come for me…" Shadow muttered, pulling her in for a kiss which made her more aroused.

She was still moving up and down slowly, and Shadow felt her pussy lubricating again, and she was moaning, in bliss from what they were doing. She suddenly tensed up. "Ahhh… Im so close, Shadow!" She moaned.

Having said that, Amy moved backward, and Shadow had to let go of her breasts. That didn't bother him, though, because everything else was even better than it had been. The next time she raised up, Shadow felt a different sensation in his cock, and he realized it was starting to massage her swollen clit. She moaned happily when she slammed herself on his cock after the first stroke in the changed position, and started moving faster on top of him.

Her face was a mask of lustful bliss, with her eyes closed and her lips parted in a smile, and her moans were starting to end in whimpers. Shadow matched her faster pace, and kept driving his cock up into her pussy and, when he looked down his body, he could see her juices running down onto him.

It was such a visual treat, with her breasts bouncing and swinging from side to side, but Shadow soon had more important things to think about. Amy had mostly been in charge of their fucking up until then, which was alright with him, but her body started swaying and weaving from side to side as she moved, and Shadow feared she might fall off him. He put his hands on her thighs to try to keep that from happening, and her movements and his thrusts up into her became even faster. The other thing he had to think about was that he was ready to cum too.

She dipped her head back, and suddenly he knew the glorious event was happening. "I'm cumming, Shadow," she cried out joyfully, and her wild movements became even wilder.

With that confession, Shadow gripped her waist and began thrusting into her at full speed that drove her mad."Ah! Ah! Ah!" she sang out in time with her bouncing up and down.

He pushed his waist upward and jammed his dick in as far as it would go, making her eyes feel as if they were spinning. They were certainly dilating. He then pulled right out and without having to steer slammed it back in. Sweat was pouring off them and Shadow began kept sending sensuous shock waves through her pussy and suddenly she just bellowed and convulsed repeatedly, flooding over his dick, balls and her thighs.

"Chaos," he yelled, pulling out, and spraying her belly and tits.

It was obscene. They were red-faced, panting with sweat and cum running everywhere and they looked like two naughty kids who'd just discovered what sex pink hedgehog leaned into his fluffy chest, something she had always secretly wanted to do, and cuddled into it. She could hear his heartbeat and somehow it made her feel at peace as she held him close.

Then she felt him twitch below her and she looked between them. Amy noticed that his cock was still hard and blushed wondering if it was supported to be that hard right after or how that worked when he suddenly engulfed her body in his arms and made her squeal. Shadow picked her up just how they were and she instinctively locked her legs around his waist and moaned as their parts rubbed against each other

"Shadow…" Amy said nervously.

He bit her lower lip, looking into her eyes seductively.

Amy blushed.

They did it many times that day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! 3**


End file.
